


Rock My World

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Getting to Know Each Other, I forgot your name, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, One Night Stands, One of My Favorites, Recreational Drug Use, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong has woken up in worse situations. But he's never had a better morning after.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 1





	Rock My World

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jaejoong couldn’t open his mouth. But his eyes pried themselves open against his will, and the bright glow through the windows penetrated his brain. A burst of pain twisted all over his body. He tried to curse, but his dry mouth still wouldn’t function. He tried to move his lips, but his tongue was plastered to the roof of his mouth. Going back to sleep sounded like a great idea, but the headache thudded through his brain, and his body decided it needed to pee.

He rolled over and pressed against an overheated body.

His eyes flew open. Yep, bed. Yep, hickys on the expanse of back he could see. He shifted his hips again and did not feel any bit of internal uncomfortableness, so he hadn’t been fucked. Didn’t mean he didn’t do any fucking. An absentminded scratch on his stomach proved that someone had had a bit of fun with him. He made a face at the dry mess of come. But he still had his jeans on, though they were unbuttoned. The guy in bed also had on a pair of tight black pants.

Maybe they’d just stroked each other off.

At least he’d fallen into bed with a guy. He hated it when he got so drunk that gender didn’t stand a chance against getting laid.

The guy in his bed had blond hair, and Jaejoong vaguely remembered dancing with him after his live set at the club. They’d shared a few shots, but he could not remember his name or anything else.

He pressed his palms into his eyes and moaned. Very carefully he sat up, and yeah, that was not a good idea. A combination of things he’d rather not talk about boiled up from his stomach, and after he was through emptying his stomach, he was glad that there had been a trash can right next to the bed.

Ugh. Gross.

But ah, the cure-all for morning after ills.

On the nightstand was a loaded pipe, and Jaejoong picked it up, flicked a flame to a lighter, and took a deep hit. The weed burned into his lungs, but cleared some of the fog out of his brain. He held the hit in his lungs for a moment and then tilted his head back and let the smoke dribble from his nose and lips.

He noticed quite suddenly that there were other people passed out in the room. Two guys naked from the waist down with long, bare legs were tangled together on a beat up couch. He didn’t recognize the one whose face he could see, but based on the ripped up black shirt and the amazing muscles, the other was his bass player, Max. There was dried come all over his ass, and Jaejoong rolled his eyes. Never bottoms, yeah. Sure.

Jaejoong was glad he didn’t have to worry about him though; they didn’t always manage to stick together after their shows.

Another guy was on the floor, completely naked and his face perilously close to a pile of vomit.

Jaejoong snorted. At least he’d gotten to share the bed. He took one more hit, and then attempted to stand up. He swayed, fought back the urge to hurl again, and then straightened. There were piles of clothes on the floor and he found the blue shirt he’d been wearing the night before. He slipped it over his shoulders and staggered across the room to find a bathroom. The first door he opened was a small closet, and the next was the door out of the bedroom. There wasn’t anyone that he could see, though he heard voices to the left. He went right and luckily found a bathroom. It smelled slightly of vomit, but there wasn’t any on the floor.

Jaejoong emptied his bladder, found a bottle of mouthwash that he over-used and then decided that he wanted to be clean more than he cared about the weirdness of using someone else’s shower.

He stripped off his jeans and the shirt and his incredibly soiled-come-covered boxers. Yeah, he’d had some fun last night. He didn’t even bother saving those, just tossed them into the trash can by the toilet. He started the water and found a towel under the sink. The water was warm, not as hot as he liked, but the water pressure was good, and he stood under the heavy spray and let it pound against his back and shoulders. He tipped his hair back and sighed. The headache finally dulled to manageable. He was shampooing his hair when the bathroom door slammed open; there was a moan, a thud and then the wonderful noises of someone emptying their stomach into a toilet.

Jaejoong made a face.

“Are you the ass that puked in my trashcan?”

Jaejoong stiffened and then chuckled. “Better than on your floor.”

“Oh, gross, I know. Chunnie is cleaning my fucking carpets.” The shower curtain suddenly flung open and the blond guy climbed in and shoved Jaejoong to the side. He put his face in the spray of water and his shoulders sagged. He opened his mouth, rinsed it out and spit toward the drain.

Jaejoong smiled at him, and grabbed the shampoo again. He filled his palm with it, and standing behind the other, pressed his fingers to his scalp. He rubbed firmly and then scratched when the guy moaned. Jaejoong moved his fingers to the other’s neck for a few moments.

“Rinse,” he said softly.

The guy turned around, and Jaejoong’s breath caught. No wonder he’d gone home with him. The man was gorgeous. He let his gaze sweep up and down the other’s compact body, wide shoulders, small waist, insane legs. Jaejoong was a bit taller than him, but not by much. He forced himself to turn away and pick up the other’s loufa and body wash. It smelled nice. Not chemically like a lot of body washes. He poured more than necessary for one person and then rubbed his hands over it to create lather.

The other was looking at him, head tilted to the side. Jaejoong wasn’t sure if he wanted to know if he passed the other’s visual test. He pressed the loufa to his strong shoulder and started scrubbing.

“Your lead guitarist is passed out in my living room, and your bassist is tangled up with my best friend.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Yeah. I’m glad Hyunjoong is here, too. I hate it when we get split up and have to find each other the next day. Is Yamapi here?”

“Not that I saw, but I only had enough time to look and then I had to throw up.”

Jaejoong ran the loufa down his chest and stomach, and smirked as his hand ran up and over his cock and balls. The guy moaned, cock twitching in interest. Jaejoong crouched down and washed his legs and then up again, and spun him around to wash his ass and his back. He let his fingers “wash” the cleft over and over until the other was shivering and panting, hands up on the wall.

“Part ...” he started and then moaned and tried again, “Part of me is glad we didn’t manage to fuck last night.”

Jaejoong hummed and stood up. He turned around and took the loufa from Jaejoong’s hands and returned the wash.

“Yeah, just ... I ... I like remembering gorgeous men in my bed.”

“Same here,” Jaejoong said. “And I guess this is a really good time to bring up the fact that I don’t remember your name.”

He laughed, the loud noise echoing through the bathroom. “It’s Junsu.”

“Junsu. Got it. I won’t forget.”

“Can’t forget yours.”

“Are you actually a fan?”

“Yeah,” Junsu said and his hand sneaked around Jaejoong’s hip to run over his cock. “Me, Chunnie, and Yunho have been following _Unbreakable_ since The Stop Spot.”

“Ugh, that was a bad show.”

“Not your fault the stage sucked.”

“Yeah, but it was bad.”

Junsu moved enough to let Jaejoong under the spray to rinse, and then his arms went around Jaejoong’s waist and they stood under the shower spray.

“I do not want to get out of this shower,” Junsu mumbled and buried his face in Jaejoong’s neck. “I don’t want to deal with a hungover Yoochun or with Yunho fanboying because he got it on with Max.”

Jaejoong snorted. “I do want to make fun of Max for bottoming, but that can happen later. You don’t need to stay, do you?”

Junsu lifted his head. “What do you mean?”

Jaejoong smirked and put a hand on his cheek. Their eyes met and Jaejoong waited a moment to see if Junsu would pull away and then leaned forward and kissed him. Junsu moaned happily into the kiss and his hands dropped to Jaejoong’s ass, cupping it firmly.

“We could always go back to my place?” Jaejoong whispered against his lips.

“Hm, that sounds like a great idea. Coffee, first?”

“Definitely.”

They finished rinsing off.

Junsu turned the shower off and they both climbed out. Junsu had the one towel, but let Jaejoong use it first and then dried himself off a bit. Jaejoong pulled on his jeans from the night before and the blue button down shirt. Before he could button it though, Junsu snaked his arms around Jaejoong’s waist and ran his tongue over the tattoos on his pectoral muscle.

Jaejoong shivered, hands sliding up Junsu’s bare back and into his wet hair.

“I’m going to risk going back to the bedroom for clean clothes,” Junsu said when they finally broke apart. “Meet me outside?”

Jaejoong smiled and nodded. “Grab my phone? It’s probably on your floor somewhere.”

“I’ll look for it.”

Their lips touched again and they left the bathroom. Jaejoong went through the living room. Luckily his bag was there, and he flung it over his shoulder. The only pair of shoes he recognized were Max’s boots. He had no idea where his were, and didn’t really care. Max could borrow something from the tall guy who had fucked his ass. He slipped the boots on, but did not risk tying them up there. Hyunjoong was squirming, like he was about to wake up and Jaejoong wanted to be gone with the gorgeous blond before anyone else woke up.

Silently, Jaejoong slipped out of the apartment. There was a door labeled “stairs” at the end of the hallway. He went that way and walked down four flights. There were a few people in the lobby, including an older lady, and Jaejoong hastily remembered that his shirt was still unbuttoned.

Quickly, he fastened three buttons, enough to look partially decent. He left the building and got his bearings. He wasn’t too far from his apartment; a quick taxi ride or a slightly long walk. He found half a pack of cigarettes in his bag, and quickly lit one. And sunglasses. Thank god. He slipped them over his eyes and leaned against the side of the building and thought about Junsu.

The man really was gorgeous, but the images from last night were vague. They had danced and kissed at the club, and Jaejoong remembered one very clear moment of the night before when he’d shoved his hands in the back of Junsu’s pants. He really wished that he could remember more about him than just vague images of trading shots and dance floor kisses.

“Hey,” Junsu said and held out Jaejoong’s phone. He’d thrown on loose blue jeans, a simple black V neck t-shirt that hugged his shoulders, and thick sunglasses over his eyes.

“Thanks,” he replied and took his phone.

Junsu leaned away from his cigarette and Jaejoong inhaled one more drag before tossing it to the sidewalk.

“Where’s a good place to get coffee around here?” Jaejoong asked.

Junsu jerked his head. “This way.”

They started walking in silence, and Jaejoong hated the awkward air that settled between them. He cleared his throat and held out his hand. Junsu stared at it for a moment, and then smiled and took it.

“So you know what I do,” Jaejoong said. “What do you do?”

“I do a few things. My father owns a pizza shop, and I work there during the off season.”

“Off season?”

“Yeah, I play football.”

“Hm,” Jaejoong said, leaning back a bit and obviously ogling Junsu’s body. “I knew there had to be a reason you have such a hot body.”

Junsu smiled. “Yeah. I work out a lot. I’m trying to work my way up to the national level, but I’m not that good yet.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Ha! I’m older.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You can call me hyung,” Jaejoong said and nudged him with his shoulder. “I mean, hell, we’ve already shared a shower, and a supposedly-pretty awesome, sexy night that I wish I could remember.”

Junsu chuckled. “I wish I could remember it, too. I do remember some, but you drink a lot, and I do not drink that much.”

“So why did you?”

“Because a gorgeous, red-headed rockstar kept putting drinks in front of me, and if it was the only way to keep his attention, I was going to do it.”

Jaejoong winced. “Sorry. Max is always berating me for drinking so much after shows.”

“What else do you do?” Junsu asked. “I can’t see that the shows pay all your bills.”

“They pay most of them,” Jaejoong replied, “and Max has set up a website where we sell a couple dozen CDs every month. But beyond that, I’m going to school and living off my sister’s income.”

“What are you studying?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Music.”

“Stupid question.”

Jaejoong laughed. “I’m studying business, too. I want to open my own studio and train artists.”

Junsu pulled him down another sidewalk and a few feet later was a small coffee shop. There were tables set up outside, and a hostess by the door. She saw Junsu and smiled, calling him by name.

“Do you want to sit inside or outside today?” she asked.

“Outside,” Jaejoong said. “I need a cigarette.”

“The usual?” she continued.

Junsu nodded.

“What would you like?” she asked and looked at Jaejoong.

“Latte, four shots.”

The girl raised an eyebrow but smiled and disappeared inside.

“My brother’s girlfriend,” he said as they sat down at a patio table.

“Ah, she’s pretty. Girls for you?”

Junsu made a face. “Nope. Not since high school.”

“Your parents are okay with that?”

Junsu shrugged. “They cope. If it was just me, I’m sure it’d be different. But they have Junho. What about you?”

Jaejoong looked away. “No. Not ... not really. That’s why one of my sisters is helping me. Soonli’s the most accepting, plus she needs the free babysitting.”

Junsu squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

“But it sucks.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yeah. It does.”

“So tell me about college. What classes are you taking?”

Jaejoong smiled at the obvious subject change and made a mental note to thank Junsu for it later. He talked about his classes, and that led to how he met Max and Hyunjoong and Yamapi, and how they started their band. Junsu told him about Yoochun, and how he was the friend that helped him figure out his sexuality in high school (but not to worry, they were strictly friends now), and Yunho, who was on his soccer team. They laughed about Max and Yunho hooking up, and wished they’d been sober to see how the “who’s going to bottom” conversation happened. Somewhere in their conversation, the girl brought their coffee out, and added two croissants to a plate. They talked a lot about music.

“I want to branch out a bit,” Jaejoong said, pressing his finger to the plate to pick up every flaky crumb of bread. He stuck his finger in his mouth and went back for more. “I want to do more than rock. Rock is fun, but I want to show off my vocals and write ballads of all things.”

Junsu cleared his throat.

“What?” Jaejoong asked and ate a few more crumbs off his fingers.

“I have no idea what you just said.”

Jaejoong looked up at him, finger in his mouth, and noted the lust in Junsu’s gorgeous eyes. His gaze was locked on Jaejoong’s finger.

“Hm, I guess that means you’re ready to go?” Jaejoong said, trailing his finger over his lips.

“Fuck, yes, please.”

Jaejoong laughed and pulled out his wallet. He threw a few bills on the table to cover their coffee and then stood up. “Let’s go. It’s about a twenty minute walk to my place.”

“I’ll pay for a taxi,” Junsu said.

He took Jaejoong’s hand and dragged him down the street. Jaejoong turned and smiled at the girl and waved goodbye. They found a cab pretty quickly, and Jaejoong gave the driver his address. It only took five minutes before they were stopping, and Junsu was paying, and Jaejoong was leading the way into his building.

It wasn’t the nicest place, not as nice as Junsu’s apartment had been, but it was cheap, and Jaejoong was very glad he didn’t have to live with his sister anymore. Between the four band members, rent was only a couple hundred a month. They lived on the third floor, in a corner apartment, so there was a lot of light.

Jaejoong unlocked the door, and let Junsu in. They kicked off their shoes, and Jaejoong took his hand and started dragging him toward his bedroom.

There was a grunt from the living room, and Jaejoong only waved at the figure hunched over on the couch and said hi to Yamapi.

Junsu laughed at the answering grunt.

Jaejoong pulled him into the bedroom, slammed the door, pushed him up against it and kissed him. They settled against each other, and their mouths settled into a steady rhythm. Jaejoong’s head swam. No wonder he went home with this gorgeous man. Hands pressed between their bodies, and Jaejoong moved away just enough to let Junsu unbutton his shirt. It slipped off his shoulders and he shrugged it down and let it fall to the floor. He yanked Junsu away from the door and tugged on his shirt. Junsu whimpered, and pulled it over his head. Their chests pressed together, their hands fought against buttons and zippers. Jaejoong shoved his hand into Junsu’s pants, cupped his cock through his boxers, and then Junsu broke away.

“Wait ... I ...” He gasped at a very strong squeeze.

Jaejoong growled, lips dragging down Junsu’s slightly scruffy jaw.

“I just ... Oh god.”

Jaejoong trailed his other hand up Junsu’s side and rolled his nipple between his thumb.

“This isn’t ... not ... Hyung!” His hands tightened on Jaejoong’s waist, and he managed to get a few inches between their bodies.

Jaejoong pouted at him and pulled his hand from Junsu’s pants.

With a smile, Junsu said, “Just hang on. Two seconds.”

“One ... two.”

Junsu laughed and pulled their bodies back together. “I ... I just ... I like you, Jaejoong, and I don’t want ...”

Jaejoong waited and then said, “Don’t want what?”

“Well, I don’t want you to get mad at me, but ... it’s just ... I like you. I don’t want to be on some list of people the rock star has fucked.”

Jaejoong tilted his head and stared at Junsu for long enough that Junsu looked down, cheeks going pink. “I like you, too,” Jaejoong finally said. “And I don’t want to be on a list either. I’ve had sex with enough fans that have bragged about it to their friends. And you’re a fan, and I ...”

“... but I’m not a crazy fan.”

“How do I know that?”

Junsu huffed. “I guess you don’t, but ...”

Jaejoong smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “We’ve already had one date, two if we count sharing drinks at a bar and going home together. If I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t have sat at a coffee shop with you and just talked for the last couple hours. You’re sweet and you’re funny and god, you’re fucking sexy as hell. We don’t have to do anything right now if you don’t want to.”

“Oh god, I do,” Junsu said and pressed his crotch into Jaejoong’s.

Oh yeah, he did. Jaejoong bit back a moan and managed to say, “But do you think we should wait?” He stole another, open-mouthed kiss.

“I don’t know. I ...” Junsu swallowed.

“Yo! Jaejoong!” Yamapi shouted.

Junsu’s head thunked to the door, and Jaejoong leaned against him and sighed.

“Hey!”

“What?” Jaejoong shouted and let his irritation show.

“Your phone, dude! Your sister is on the phone.”

“Fuck.” Jaejoong huffed and moved and opened the door.

“Sorry, man,” Yamapi said and winced. “Nice hickys though.”

Jaejoong scoffed and snatched his phone. “What, noona?” he said as a hello.

“You want to die, dongsaeng?” Soonli asked icily.

“No, sorry. Just ... it’s a bad time.”

“A bad time? So when is a good time, fifteen minutes ago when you promised me you would be here to watch the kids while I went to work an extra shift? Is that a good time?”

Jaejoong’s eyes shot to a clock and he cursed. “Fuck, sorry, noona. Sorry. I’m on my way. I promise.”

“You have fifteen minutes, dongsaeng, before I get really mad.”

Jaejoong hung up and took a deep breath. “Sorry,” he said to Junsu, and then moved past him to his dresser. He stripped off his pants and pulled on a pair of boxers, and then a nice pair of jeans. He found a white t-shirt in his drawer and pulled that on over his head.

“Come with me,” Jaejoong said when he was dressed. “Unless ...”

Junsu looked at him for a minute and then smiled. “You want me to come with you? To babysit?”

“Yes, please. I ... I totally forgot, and it’s kinda of your fault for being so distracting and sexy.”

Junsu grinned wider and then laughed. “Okay. She won’t mind?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “Probably not. And her three kids are crazy on Saturdays. It’ll be nice to have someone else with me.”

Junsu bent over to pick up his shirt and Jaejoong bit his lip against a whimper, but Junsu heard.

“What?”

“Your ass is ... I don’t even know. Amazing, is a good word.”

Junsu ran his hands over it and then smirked. “Yeah, it is.”

Jaejoong groaned, covered the distance between them and kissed him roughly.

“And what about your chest?” Junsu whispered and ran his finger down the deep V of the white t-shirt.

“It is pretty amazing,” Jaejoong said with a wide smile.

Junsu smiled and they kissed again and again.

“This isn’t a game,” Jaejoong said. “I promise. I really like you.”

Junsu nodded. “Okay.”

“Come on. Noona is going to kill me.”

Jaejoong opened the door, held out his hand and dragged Junsu back through the apartment.

“It’s nice to see you again, Junsu,” Yamapi called.

Junsu smiled at him, and then the door shut behind them.

Jaejoong looked at his bewildered expression and laughed. “Can’t remember him?”

“Nope. Not at all.”

“It’s pretty easy to figure out. Yamapi was our designated driver, made sure we all got ourselves to your place in one, non-drunk-driving-statistic piece, and then came home so he wouldn’t have to deal with the hangovers.”

Junsu chuckled. “Smart move on his part.”

“Definitely.”

Jaejoong’s phone rang with Hyunjoong’s ringtone. He answered it.

“Dude, where are you?” There were curses and shouts on the other side of the line.

“On my way to Soonli’s house. I forgot I had to babysit today.”

“Ah. Did you know that Max bottomed?”

“Is that what the commotion is I can hear?”

“Yeah, him and this dude named Yunho are screaming at each other. Yoochun and I have a bet on how long it is until they're kissing again.”

“Tell Yoochun that Junsu is with me,” Jaejoong said quickly, “so he doesn’t worry.”

“Okay. See you at the club tonight?”

“Yep. Seven to set up. I’ll be there.”

“See you later.”

“Bye.” He hung up the phone and flung his arm around Junsu’s shoulders. “I’m so glad we got out of there when we did, although Joong says that Yunho and Max are screaming at each other over bottoming.”

“Sounds funny,” Junsu said, his hand sneaking around Jaejoong’s waist, “but I’d rather be here.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Me, too. And, if you can manage to spend more than fifteen minutes with my sister’s kids on a Saturday, then I’ll know you’re serious about sticking around. They’re like my own kids, and they mean a lot to me.”

“Challenge accepted,” Junsu said.

Jaejoong burst out laughing. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Junsu’s temple. “Thanks.”

When they arrived at Soonli’s house, Jaejoong had just enough time to take the snuffling infant placed in his arms, and his sister was out the door, calling out, “You owe me dinner, dongsaeng!” The door shut behind her, and everything was quiet for about ten seconds, and then Aeli (the beauty in Jaejoong’s arms) started crying, and her older brother Jonghyun’s lower lip trembled and he started crying, and Soomi, the oldest at five years old, pouted, crossed her arms and demanded in a squealing voice that everyone be quiet.

Jaejoong met Junsu’s slightly panicked gaze and smiled. He hefted Aeli up on his shoulder and patted her back at the same time that he dropped to the floor to look at three-year old Jonghyun.

“Hyun, sweetie, this is my friend Junsu. He likes football. Do you want to show him your new football that Grandpa got you?”

And just like that Jonghyun stopped crying. He stared up at Junsu like he was his new best friend. His hand grabbed Junsu’s and yanked him down the hall, babbling in his three-year old language.

Jaejoong smiled at Soomi. “Should we go use all your mom’s lemons and make lemonade?”

“Really, oppa!”

“Yes, come on.”

Jaejoong stood up, carefully supporting Aeli. He took Soomi’s hand and they went to the kitchen. Though the double-doors that led to a small terrace, Jaejoong could see Junsu playing with Jonghyun.

“Your friend has yellow hair. That’s not normal.”

“Nope, it’s not.”

“I like it. And he smiles a lot.”

Jaejoong smiled at that comment. “Yes, he does.”

“I like his smile, too.”

“Me, too.”

Jaejoong made lemonade, letting the five-year-old squeeze a lemon into the pitcher. They all played football on the terrace, with Junsu hitting the ball on his knee for more times than Soomi could count, and then they all squished onto a couch to watch a movie. Well, they all squished against Jaejoong. He didn’t mind, especially when Junsu found his hand and laced their fingers together. There was a three-year-old between them, but their eyes met over Jonghyun’s head and Jaejoong wanted to do nothing more than press a kiss to Junsu’s mouth.

Then again, the three-year-old was asleep, as was the infant folded in Junsu’s arms, and the five-year-old was watching the cartoon.

Jaejoong licked his lips, and Junsu’s eyes widened, and he licked his own.

With a needy whimper, Jaejoong leaned to the side, and Junsu moved to meet him.

And the front door opened, and Jaejoong jumped back, which woke Jonghyun, who started crying, which woke Aeli.

“I see you’re still making my kids cry,” Soonli said from the doorway.

Jaejoong smiled and stood up just as Soomi flew to her mother’s arms. She picked up her little girl and hugged her, and then set her down and went to the crying infant.

“Junsu can hit a ball off his head! More than six times in a row!”

She raised her eyebrows.

Jaejoong cleared his throat. “Noona, this is Junsu. He’s a fan.”

Junsu bowed and said hello.

“So you met him last night?”

“Noona,” Jaejoong said in warning.

“Yeah,” Junsu replied. “But we’ve spent all day together.”

“And no,” Jaejoong said. “We haven’t done anything. It was not that kind of meeting.”

“Well,” Junsu said and an obvious smirk and a suggestive look in his eyes.

“Typical,” Soonli said.

Jaejoong wasn’t sure who to glare at.

“Junsu! Junsu!” Jonghyun shouted. “Ball! Ball!”

“Dinner first,” Soonli said and patted the boy on his head. The infant had settled down. “Why don’t we sit down and watch this movie and let Jaejoong get in the kitchen and make dinner?”

“Yes! Yes!”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes but nodded. “Jjigae?”

“Of course,” Soonli said and sat on the couch. Her children climbed around her.

Jaejoong grabbed Junsu’s wrist and dragged him to the kitchen. Just out of sight, he pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

“Hm,” Junsu said, and trailed a finger down the deep V of Jaejoong's t-shirt. “I feel like you’ve pressed me up against a wall already today.”

Jaejoong moaned and deepened their kiss.

“Dongsaeng! I do not hear cooking noises.”

Jaejoong broke away from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

“I like her,” Junsu whispered.

“Me, too.”

“Husband?”

Jaejoong made a face of disgust and broke away from him. “He ran off with their last babysitter.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

“So you cook?” Junsu said, leaning against a counter.

“Yeah. You can go in and watch the movie.”

“I like watching this more.”

Jaejoong grinned. “I won’t get cooking done if you keep looking at me like that. Go watch the movie.”

Junsu laughed. He moved into Jaejoong’s personal space and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You’re adorable, did you know that?”

“Adorable?”

Junsu nodded. “And sexy. And sweet. And nice. And sexy. And smart. And definitely sexy.”

“You don’t have to talk too much to get me into bed, you know.”

“I know. I’m not. It’s just that you’re more than a rockstar, and I love that. There’s more of you behind the guy liner, which I love, by the way.”

Jaejoong smiled and kissed him softly. “Not many people get to see the stuff behind the guy liner.”

Junsu nodded. “I know. Thanks for letting me see it.”

“What about you? Will you let me see what’s behind that amazing ass and your compact, tight, very-fuckable body?”

Junsu laughed. “Of course. We’ll go meet my parents and have pizza tomorrow. I have a feeling we’ll be fighting off another hangover after your set tonight.”

Jaejoong smiled. “A hangover? I was hoping that we’ll expend so much energy during the night, and the morning after, that we’ll have to recharge before doing it all again.”

Junsu pondered him for a moment. “That sounds like a really good idea, but ...”

“Please,” Jaejoong said and pouted.

Junsu shook his head. “How can I say no to that face?”

“You can’t.” They kissed, getting lost in each other’s lips until Soonli shouted at them about inappropriate uses of a kitchen.


End file.
